earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Willyburbia
Willyburbia is a large town situated on the island of Sumba in Southern Indonesia. It was founded on November 17th, 2018, by BiscuitLee and SuperWilly, who were also the two creators of Willyburbia’s first incarnation on the classic server. The town currently occupies 33 chunks and is home to 21 residents. History Ancient Willyburbia was founded in early 2018 on the south banks of Lake Chad in Central Africa. The location of the modern incarnation was chosen over a spot in the highlands of Central Asia. It grew fairly rapidly after its inception, with the population growing sevenfold in the span of less than one month. Conflicts and Tragedies Early in the town’s history, residents of Thailand falsely accused BiscuitLee of griefing wheat and cows from their town. A player named Fox sailed to Sumba, apparently with visions of some grand military operation of "revenge." He only proceeded to steal some wheat and depart with disappointment and dishonor. Weeks later, on December 16th of the same year, BiscuitLee and Superwilly were attacked by iFluxify and Jump_Fox on a Northward excursion. iFluxify and Fox proceeded to travel to Willyburbia, though their efforts were fruitless as the Willyburbian land claims proved to be sufficient security. Willyburbia ultimately netted a profit of 9 gold from the encounter due to a gold block placed intended to lure the players to fight. Due to their unfair treatment, BiscuitLee and Superwilly decided to heroically journey to the town of Bangkok and ransack the city, leaving triumphantly with their inventories full of loot and hearts full of honor. BiscuitLee and Superwilly were subsequently reported and warned despite the Thai players also breaking griefing rules. However, the conquest of Bangkok is known throughout the land as the paramount achievement of Willyburbian valor. More recently, on December 8th, 2018, two players named RamBreaker and Lilli were invited to the town. After being shown a plot, they proceeded to steal resources from the houses of BiscuitLee, SuperWilly, and Lukasmus12, after which they departed to ransack other islands in the Malay Archipelago. They are thought to be behind the sign that read “Raided by the Bandits” along with the date. After their departure, SuperWilly, BiscuitLee, DanilPoke, and General_Gosmer pursued the bandits and caught up to them in the middle of the Indian ocean, ready for a showdown of epic proportions that would go down in Willyburbian history. However, no players were able to successfully hit any other opposing players, so the conflict ended in a stalemate. On December 15th, 2018, BiscuitLee and Superwilly embarked on a journey to Antarctica for the purpose of returning with snow. Since they were in the area, they also decided to explore and determine the situation at the bottom of the world. However, the world’s end only resulted in the player moving back two blocks, and this process somehow resulted in BiscuitLee falling into the void. Later on the night of December 15th through December 16th, 2018, BiscuitLee and SuperWilly set out on a journey to California to purchase eggs. On their initial trip, however, a strange case of lag caused both players (who were occupying the same boat) to fall through the world and lose all items. In January, Superwilly and BiscuitLee again tried to raid Bangkok and other Siamese cities. iFluxify explained the ultimate failure of this raid saying "this however didn't work as Fluxify managed to pretend to see the damage they had dealt to the Kra Canal but secretly he managed to turn on pvp and teleport back to Bangkok where Fluxify then chased them away. He called Willyburbia 'panicky individuals'." What exactly is being described will likely remain a mystery shrouded by the cloak of confused syntax and words left unaccounted for. The town would ultimately collapse due to inactivity in 2019. Naming Willyburbia is named after the fictional town of the same name that exists in The Willymeisters’ hit horror film “The Call of the Wild Willy.” Residents SuperWilly Along with BiscuitLee, SuperWilly was one of the founders of both Ancient Willyburbia along with its modern counterpart. He is a joint occupant of the central residence along with BiscuitLee. BiscuitLee Along with SuperWilly, BiscuitLee was one of the founders of both Ancient Willyburbia along with its modern counterpart. He is a joint occupant of the central residence along with SuperWilly. Satoorn Satoorn was the first non-founding resident of Willyburbia. Due to the fact that he was recruited before the town’s official creation, Satoorn travelled all the way from South America and was crucial in securing the necessary gold reserves for the town’s inception. A day after the founding, however, Satoorn publicly declared via signage that “this server wasn’t what I thought it was,” and subsequently became inactive. Today, his house belongs to gummybunny777. Alfo_pops Alfo_pops was an early member of Willyburbia, though he never created a residence and is now permanently inactive. Gummybunny777 Gummybunny777 was another early, and currently inactive, resident of Willyburbia, as well as the town’s first female member. She occupies the house built and vacated by Satoorn. TigerPegasus TigerPegasus was another early member who also became inactive shortly after the construction of her home. Situated West of Gummybunny777’s residence and North of the central farm, her home welcomes visitors with the epithet “country roaaaaads, take me hooooome, to the plaaaaace, I beloooong.” kKhalifa kKhalifa is another resident who is likely permanently inactive. She constructed a rudimentary structure for her residence which was later converted into the town Inn. xEmme2 xEmme2 is an inactive town resident who does not currently have a home due to her insistence on creating an “ocean house,” which she never started. CaptainCarrot20 CaptainCarrot20 is another inactive resident. After critiquing the Willyburbian architecture, he offered to aid in construction, only to decide that the town’s location was unsuitable for building. He proposed that the entire town be relocated, and he subsequently never returned. KatieLin KatieLin is a resident of Willyburbia whose residence, known as “KatieLin’s Homey Home,” is situated to the South of the central house. General_Gosmer General_Gosmer is an inactive resident who never created a residence despite being assigned a plot. He joined the town on the same day of the Great Griefing, helping to pursue the griefers before disappearing forever. Mavsgirl13 Mavsgirl13 created a residence on the East side of Willyburbia, which she later converted to a shop. She also volunteered to be the town’s builder. Cozzieboi Cozzieboi is the newest resident of Willyburbia. After joining, he proceeded to construct an unfinished home, then leave the server. The status of his return is unknown. DanilPoke DanilPoke is, historically, one of the most active non-founding Willyburbians. He operates DanilPoke’s Farming Supply and Logging Co (yes they replant), restocking his storage of logs every day between 6 and 8 PM CST. Lukasmus12 Lukasmus12 was another one of the most active Willyburbians, creating a notable residence to the East side of the Public Park. However, for reasons yet to be ascertained, he is not currently a member of Willyburbia. Geography Willyburbia is located primarily on an elevated plateau at the center of Sumba island. It extends to both the North and South coasts, having ports on the Suva Sea as well as the Indian Ocean. Notable Structures and Locations Sky House Constructed fairly early in the history of Willyburbia, the sky house reaches up to the build limit of the world, offering a breathtaking view of the town and surrounding countryside. Farms The farms of Willyburbia consist primarily of two chunks to the West of the central residence. One contains wheat, melons, and pumpkins, while the other contains oak trees. Inn The town Inn, located on the Northeast side of Willyburbia, was created from a renovated version of kKhalifa’s rudimentary home. Tree-house The tree-house is located on top of a jungle tree, which is in turn located on top of the central residence. Embassy Created from the former home of BeanBag1234, the embassy overlooks the North coast of the island, and contains an expansive blue sign reading “WB” to welcome maritime visitors. Suva-Alaska Tunnel The Suva-Alaska tunnel is the first major piece of underground transportation infrastructure in the history of Willyburbia. It spans from the Northern shores (on the Suva sea) to the Alaskan chunk. Satoorn Memorial Canal The Satoorn Memorial Canal allows for passage underneath the center of the island via boat. It is named for Satoorn, the first non-founding resident of Willyburbia. The Marianne Memorial The Marianne Memorial was constructed on December 6th, 2018 (a date which shall live in joviality), to commemorate SuperWilly’s conquests in texting a female. The first tier was created to specifically recognize the aforementioned event, while the second tier was subsequently constructed to commemorate SuperWilly taking the same female for an off-campus excursion within the permitted period.Category:Towns